peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 February 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-02-10 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *This 46 minute segment of show comes from John Peel - Bow Wow Wow - 81 one of a select series of Peel compilations by Peel Mailing List user Mark. * Sessions *Psychedelic Furs, #3. Recorded 1981-02-02. *Ski Patrol, only session. Recorded 1981-01-19, first broadcast 22 January 1981. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''intro to this show can be found at 1:25:18 of the file. '' *Start of programme - Peel disses recent coverage of Liverpool's performance by stating that they are in the League Cup Final, are still in the European Cup, and are still in with a chance in the league. Also on Tape 061A: 1980-3 (mixtape) *''it then cuts to a different show. '' *Motorhead / Girlschool: Please Don't Touch (7" EP - St. Valentine's Day Massacre) Bronze BRO 116 only on ''Tape 061A: 1980-3 (mixtape)'' *''The following is from the start of the file.'' *''tape cuts in...'' *Ski Patrol: 'Extinguish' (Peel Session) '''2 *Brian Copsey And The Commotions: 'Boys in Love (7 inch)' (Chrysalis) *''(JP: 'Play me that twangy guitar and I’m anybodies… I mention all of this Sheena Barmy Army Stuff in the hope that when the John Peel Roadshow goes out and does one of its awful gigs and I put on a Sheena Easton record, and I do fans, everyone goes SHEENA SHEENA like that and they did in Nottingham, which is what they are supposed to do. In Southampton recently they just stood and stared at me as if to say this man is a loony.')'' *U Roy: 'Puppet On A String (LP-Love Is Not A Gamble' (State Line) *Big Hair: 'Puppet On A String (7 inch)' (Fresh) *''(JP: 'Earlier on this evening I was downstairs watching Susan and her Banshees recording a session and on the evidence of what I heard it’s a good one.')'' *Bow Wow Wow: 'Sexy Eiffel Towers (Cassette-Your Cassette Pet)' (EMI) *Psychedelic Furs: 'All Of This And Nothing' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Last night after the show I went grooving, you know how it is the bright lights of London are so terribly attractive so I quite often go, you know, swinging after the programme I went down to a place called Heaven underneath the arches to see New Order. Never got to see Joy Division something I regret terribly but New Order were very good although the sound was a little odd and the vocals were almost inaudible.')'' *Ski Patrol: 'Cut' (Peel Session) 2''' *Cut: 'New King (EP-Four Cuts)' New Noise (JP: 'Don’t sound very Norwegian, not that I’m certain what Norwegians should sound like.') *Kick Partners: 'Steelworkers (12 inch)' (Revolution) *Pylon: 'Driving School (10 inch EP-!!)' (Armageddon) *''(JP: 'Sounds like a companion record to a home dentistry course – good though – I’m not criticising it. I wouldn’t dare do that in case you send me hostile letters. You wouldn’t think whilst I’m prattling cheerfully on that I have a terrible sore throat.')'' *Transmitters: 'The Beat Goes On (LP-And We Call That Leisure Time)' (Heartbeat) *...cuts out *Ski Patrol: Where The Buffalo Roam (session) '''2 File ;Name *John Peel - Bow Wow Wow - 81 *2) KevH Tape 36.mp3 *3) Tape 061A: 1980-3 (mixtape) ;Length *1) 1:33:03 (first 46:32 is from this show, then the intro from 1:25:16 to 1:25:43) *2) 42:23 (from 26:49) (to 27:31 and from 35:47 unique) *3) 46.08 (33:28-36:59) ;Other * *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?mnznmmtnziw * 2) KevH Tape 36 Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)